werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
A World At Her Feet
A World At Her Feet is the first episode of the fourth season of , and the thirty first episode of the series overall. Summary Desperate to see her father Jake after seven years, Elizabeth resorts to drastic measures to bring her father back to Los Angeles. Charlotte attempts to minimize the fallout from Elizabeth's actions, but not before news of what she's done ripples through the city. Meanwhile, Christopher's guilt over not being able to reunite his family gets in the way of his happiness with Brooklyn. Struggling without Christopher by his side, Jake's murderous rampage throughout Europe leads to an unexpected encounter with Alexander Deveraux. Plot Cast Main Cast * Chris Wood as Jacob/Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux * Izabela Vidovic as Elizabeth Chamberlain * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Chamberlain Special Guest Star * Jensen Ackles as Adam Chamberlain Guest Cast * Nick Robinson as Cole Chamberlain * Colin Donnell as Noah Davenport * Darri Ingolfsson as Maverick * Josh Hutcherson as Andrew * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Evermest * Melissa Benoist as Genesis Reed * Riley Voelkel as Rosemarie Co-Starring * Nicholas Alexander as Brian Avalos * Katie Jane Cook as Poppy Multimedia Images Jake-S4-1.jpg Jake-S4-2.jpg Jake-S4-3.jpg Jake-S4-4.jpg Jake-S4-5.jpg Jake-S4-6.jpg Jake-S4-7.jpg Jake-S4-8.jpg Jake-S4-9.jpg 1x01 Elizabeth.jpg 1x01 Elizabeth-2.jpg Cole-1.jpg Cole-2.jpg Cole-4.jpg Cole-4.jpg Cole-5.jpg Cole-6.jpg Cole-7.jpg Cole-8.jpg Cole-9.jpg Cole-10.jpg Cole-11.jpg 1x01 Hope.jpg 1x01 Hope-2.jpg 1x01 Hope-3.jpg Hope-1.png Hope-2.png Hope-3.png Hope-4.png Hope-5.png Hope-6.png Hope-7.png Hope-8.png Hope-9.png Hope-10.png Brian-1.png Brian-2.png Brian-3.png Brian-4.png Brian-5.png Zander-S4-1.jpg Zander-S4-2.jpg Zander-S4-3.jpg Zander-S4-4.jpg Andrew.png Andrew-2.jpg Andrew-3.jpg Andrew-5.jpg Andrew-6.jpg Soundtrack Quotes |-|Sneak Peak= : Graysin: Okay, so we should probably get back to Mardi Gras prep. : Cole: Oh, come on Graysin we got this. Alright? It's gone off without a hitch for, what, seven years now? : Graysin: Cole, that's because we haven't taken it for granted in seven years. Let me remind you, moments of prosperity are invariably followed by times of great pain, unless we remain vigilant. : Christopher: Thank you, Mr. Buzzkill. : Graysin: Okay, Christopher what you got, Mardi Gras prep? : Christopher: The witches will be working on their flow in the city of the Dead. : Charlotte: The werewolves in the Bayou. : Graysin: Cole? : Cole: Yeah? : Graysin: Hmm? This is what you're supposed to say that the vampires are gonna steer clear, both. : Cole: Yeah. Uh, actually maybe we should offer them some some sort of incentive. : Charlotte: Seven years of peace and prosperity not enough? : Cole: Well, it is. But we could always use more daylight rings. : Graysin: Is this a negotiation, Cole? phone rings and he answers the text message. It's Jeffery : Graysin: Jeffery. : Cole: You know what? First of all reading that was very rude and second... : Graysin: Cole, I don't know how many times I have told you that what goes on in this city is no longer is any of Jeffery's business. Okay? And then guys, this is what I'm always talking about. I don't want to think about Jake right know, cuz apparently he has has lost his mind. : Christopher: Oh, come on, we don't know if those rumors are true. : Graysin: I know that we need to make sure that they stay away from this city as possible. And Christopher, I'll be mister Buzzkill if it means reminding everybody here that the magic that those two carry inside of them, that we just put two of them in the sameplace. It's a ticking bomb". : Charlotte: Relax, okay? Jeffery's in New York. Nick is... : Cole: In Amnesia-land. : Charlotte: Right, and Jake is wherever Jake is these days. We're fine. |-|Sneak Peek #2= : Jake: I'm a sucker for Weill. You play with such finesse. : Nick: Yeah. It keeps me out of trouble. : Jake: Though Mahler is really more my style. : Nick: Mahler! Guaranteed to clear any room. : Jake: Well, then he and I have something in common. : Nick: And how is that? : Jake: whispers I have a bit of a temper. : Nick: Huh, interesting. See I wouldn't be able to tell, by looking at you. : Jake: When you... : Nick: Most people wouldn't look so disappointed about that observation. : Jake: But truth be told, it's a bomb to hear it. I've been feeling a bit one note recently. All work you know? : Nick: I don't can under my friend. You work just to take of your family, then you don't have any time to spend with. : Jake: My family is our geographically challenged. I've got a daughter. I haven't seen in seven years. Haven't spoken to in five. There were some issues : Nick: So it sounds like a recipe for regret. : Jake: I know. You sound like my brother. |-|Inside Clip= :Jake: "Bonjour, Monsieur Gatineau. I should let you live to tell you this, but I seem to be on a bit of a roll." :Charlotte: "You are not just anybody, Elizabeth." :Brian: "None of the students know you're Jake Chamberlain's daughter." :Graysin: "Okay, we should probably get back to Mardi Gras prep." :Cole: "Oh, come on, Graysin. We got this, alright. It's gone off without a hitch, for, what, seven years now?" :Graysin: "We need to make sure that they stay as far away from this city as possible, and Christopher, I'll be Mr. Buzzkill if it means reminding everybody here that the magic that those four carry inside of them if we just put two of 'em in the same place; it is a ticking bomb." :Jake: "Do spread the word." Trivia * Antagonists: Jacob Chamberlain * This episode is the last season premiere of * This episode establishes that it has been 7 years since the events of The Tale Of Two Wolves, also this episode takes place just before Mardis Gras. * Elizabeth sells her blood to a fellow student Brian a Crescent werewolf to make him a Hybrid. She gives Brian two vials of blood; one before and one for after. Brian is sired to Elizabeth. * Elizabeth hasn't spoken to her father Jake in 5 years she sold her blood to buy a passport so she could go to Europe to see her father. * Jessica Chamberlain & Jupiter Chamberlain were mentioned. See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide